Flying Lessons
by darkwings211
Summary: Oneshot. Zelos and Colette decide to teach Lloyd how to fly, which ends up in a race between the three angels and a bet Lloyd will regret.


A few weeks after Lloyd and his friends reunited the worlds, Zelos and Colette decided to teach Lloyd something very important. They were flying on their Rehairds with Lloyd blindfolded.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked trying to take off the blindfold only to be stopped by Zelos.

"We're almost there, bud."

After three more minutes of flying they arrived at their destination and Colette took Lloyd's blindfold off.

"We're here!"

Lloyd looked excitedly around and his face fell. "A… beach?" They were standing on a deserted beach. You could see no signs of life for miles. The beach was big and you could hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore. "If you wanted to go to the beach, why didn't we go to Altamira?"

Colette giggled and took out her pink wings. "We're not here to see the beach, we are here to show you how to be an angel" she chirped floating above the sand.

"Huh?" asked Lloyd, naturally, confused.

"You see, since now you're an angel too we thought we might as well show you how to use your new 'powers' and stuff" Zelos explained taking out his wings as well. "First lesson: flying."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd said looking at the two Chosens in front of him. "I already know how to fly. Didn't you see me when I went to revive the Great Seed?"

"It's not as easy as it looks" Colette said "I had to practice a lot until I learned how to fly without falling."

"But I already know how to fly!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Ok then, prove it." Zelos said with a taunting smile. "If you are so good at flying I bet you could beat both Colette and me in a race."

"Get ready to eat your words!" Lloyd said with a cocky smile as he took out his large bird-like wings.

"Um… I don't think this is a good idea." Colette said as her two friends glared competitively at each other.

"It's ok Colette." Lloyd said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll show Zelos I don't need any flying lessons."

"Don't worry my little angel. I'll make sure Lloydie here doesn't get to hurt after falling." Zelos said ignoring Lloyd's comment.

The three friends decided to make a race from the beginning of the beach to a rock that rested five feet away from the shore in the sea.

"If I win, and I will, you will have to show me how to use Judgment first." Lloyd said taking his position behind a line marked on the sand. He flapped his wings and looked at the two angels next to him.

"But, if you lose you will have too…" Zelos leaned closer to Lloyd and whispered something in his ear.

Lloyd's eyes widened in terror and Colette looked at Zelos too, after hearing what he said due to her angelic hearing. "Y-You are kidding me!"

"What's that? Is Mr. I'm-so-good-at-flying-I-could-beat-you-at-a-race scared of loosing?"

"Of course not!" Lloyd huffed.

"Don't fight please!" Colette called standing between the two swordsmen "It's just a race ok?"

The two angels agreed and they settled over the line previously marked.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Colette yelled before flapping her wings and headed toward the big rock.

Zelos and Lloyd did the same. The philander quickly caught up with Colette and even passed her. Lloyd flew even faster to reach the rock before any of his friends did and almost threw Colette when he passed by her. A few feet away from the rock Lloyd felt his wings disappear from his back and fell to the sea. Zelos laughed passing over the teen's head that bobbed in the water. The waves hit Lloyd and eventually washed him to the shore. Colette and Zelos watched how Lloyd's body stuck up from the sand since his head was almost buried under the sand.

Lloyd tried to get his head out from the sand and heard Zelos' loud laughter from behind. A sound of flapping wings reached his ears as he felt someone pulling him by the shoulders. Finally, with Colette's help, he sat on the beach with his face covered with sand. The Eternal Swordsman spit some sand off his mouth and tried to clean his face. Zelos almost fell at the sight of Lloyd wet and covered from head to toes of sand.

"So, you still think you know all about flying?" Zelos mocked as he landed near the two childhood friends and hid his wings. Lloyd gave Zelos the 'Aurion glare' but Tethe'alla's Chosen shrugged it off before teasing the teen some more. "You think you could show me your secrets. I wish one day I can be as good as you."

After more of Zelos' teasing and Lloyd asking for a rematch, the earlier events were repeated.

"Argh! Why do those damn wings keep disappearing?!" a frustrated Lloyd exclaimed as he pushed himself into a sitting position since he was, again, washed to the shore by the waves.

"That is what we were going to show you, Lloyd." Colette said helping the brunette up. "When you first get your wings you cannot keep them out for long or they disappear. You need to practice."

Zelos, who was still laughing, agreed with Colette before his face changed to a serious expression. "Now, if I recall correctly, you have something else you need to do."

Lloyd looked wide-eyed at Zelos and for the first time regretted going to Meltokio and meeting the redhead during their journey.

That night when Lloyd and Colette returned to Iselia the villagers kept giving him weird glances and Genis almost passed out when they he the swordsman. Lloyd Irving had dyed his hair bright red and had some marks and rests of the tomatoes Zelos had thrown at him on his shirt and face. When he was asked about his new look Lloyd would only say one thing.

"Flying sucks."

* * *

This is my first story. I hope you like it! n.n


End file.
